(Ap)prends-moi !
by SalemHawkings
Summary: Ren grandit et commence à s'intéresser à des choses de son âge... Avide de découverte, il ne laissera pas Haru de marbre. Un One Shot contenant presque uniquement du Lemon entre Haru et Ren de Super Lovers ( /!\ YAOI )


**Ohayô mina-san ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour la toute première fanfiction que je publie, un Haru x Ren, les (adorables) personnages principaux de Super Lovers. Je trouve que le monde (plus ou moins) merveilleux de la fanfiction manque cruellement d'histoire sur ce couple (surtout en français). Cet anime fait parti de mes yaoi préférés, et vous, lequel prend la première place dans votre cœur ? Laissez moi une review pour en discuter, et pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce One Shot. (Je ne mords pas, non non, ça fait toujours plaisir de pouvoir parler de yaoi.) Allez je vous laisse, pleins de bisous sur vos petites faces. *Ouh la, j'ai faillis lire fesses* - Oh ça va, on parle de lemon et tout de suite les esprits s'embrouillent.**

 **Enjoy !**

 _"Apprends-moi ; Les choses de la vie ; Les mots qu'on se dit ;_

 _Je doute de moi ; Et rien ne va_

 _Mais attise-moi ; Oui, donne-moi envie ; Et approfondis ;_

 _Je doute de moi ; Tout glisse entre_

 _mes doigts_

 _J'ai pas...J'ai pas la science infuse ; Rien de tout ça ;_

 _Rien de plus ; De plus que toi…"_

 _-Superbus_

* * *

Un gémissement prêt de ses oreilles réveilla brusquement Haru, et ce dernier se redressa dans le lit avec un regard affolé. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la petite tête brune qui dormait à côté de lui et posa une main sur son torse, prêt à le sortir de son sommeil. Quelques rayons de lumières passaient à travers les volets mal fermés, éclairant ainsi la pièce, et le jeune homme arrêta son geste avec un sourire amusé lorsqu'il vit l'état de Ren. Son petit frère ne faisait pas un cauchemar, au contraire... Sa tête était penchée sur le côté, ses joues étaient roses et il semblait prendre son pied vu les doux "Mmmh…" qui se frayaient un chemin à travers ses lèvres entrouvertes. Haru rit doucement, puis il se pencha dans le lit au dessus de Ren, et glissa une main sous la couette, jusqu'à arriver au niveau de son entrejambe. Le jeune homme le toucha doucement, avant de retirer sa main en pouffant de rire. Ce gamin lui faisait perdre la tête avec ses émotions incontrôlées. Ren bougea sous lui et posa ses mains sur le torse musclé de son frère en serrant faiblement son tee-shirt entre ses doigts. Il finit par ouvrir doucement ses paupières et le regarda avec une pointe de surprise dans les yeux. Haru lui offrit un sourire ravissant, et même si le jeune brun ne le montrait pas, voir une telle expression dès son réveil le mettait de bonne humeur.

\- Bonjour Ren…

Entendre cette voix rassurante extirpa totalement le concerné de son sommeil. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour se souvenir de son rêve, et pour sentir son membre devenu douloureux à force d'être dressé... Les joues du garçon prirent discrètement la teinte d'une framboise trop mûre. Comme à chaque fois, il ne savait pas comment réagir et il perdait tous ses moyens lorsque Haru était aussi prêt de lui. Ren se mordit la lèvre en dévisageant son grand frère, attendant que ce dernier dise quelque chose.

\- Tu devrais probablement te débarrasser de ça, dit-il en riant, désignant l'érection du jeune brun.

\- Tais toi. C'est de ta faute, grogna-t-il en reculant son menton pour empêcher Haru de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

\- Ma faute ? Demanda-t-il surpris, mais toujours amusé en continuant de rapprocher sa bouche du jeune garçon.

\- Parce que… Je… J'ai rêvé de toi…

Ren l'avait avoué tout bas et avait baissé les yeux en terminant sa phrase, affichant une expression à croquer qui plaisait énormément au grand blond.

\- C'est parce que tu m'aimes que tu penses à moi en dormant ? Demanda Haru en souriant.

Il prit le menton de Ren entre ses doigts et le força à relever la tête pour l'embrasser tendrement, sous un grognement indigné du garçon.

\- Si c'est de ma faute, laisse moi t'en débarrasser, proposa le jeune homme d'une voix douce.

Le petit brun hocha doucement la tête et soupira en sentant la main experte de son grand frère s'aventurer le long de son torse, jusqu'à son caleçon. Haru joua doucement avec l'élastique, puis fit glisser le morceau de tissu jusqu'à ses genoux pour libérer le membre de Ren. Le gamin soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux. "Enfin…" Pensa-t-il en profitant des caresses douces que lui apportait son frère. A chaque fois qu'il sentait qu'il avait besoin de se soulager, il était toujours là pour l'y aider. Mais depuis quelques temps, Ren avait envie de plus. Regarder en secret des films érotiques sur le pc de Haru lui avait fait découvrir des choses qu'il avait à présent envie d'essayer, mais il ne savait comment s'y prendre pour le lui demander. Ren gémit tout bas tandis que le jeune homme continuait de le branler.

\- Hmm Haru… Est-ce que…

Le reste de sa phrase resta coincé au fond de sa gorge, et il avala difficilement sa salive avant de reprendre.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais le faire avec... ta bouche…? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Le grand frère, occupé à déposer des baisers dans son cou, releva la tête en affichant une expression de surprise totale. Pris au dépourvu, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. C'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait une requête de ce genre -et globalement, il était rare que Ren demande quelque chose. Le regard du garçon était inquisiteur et ses grands yeux noisettes dévisageaient Haru.

\- Tu veux que je te suce ? Demanda crûment le plus vieux, incrédule.

Ren se mordit la lèvre et devint encore plus rouge, regrettant d'avoir demandé ça à la vue de la réaction du jeune homme. Une fois la surprise passée, Haru sourit et reprit son air amusé.

\- Je veux que tu me montres comment ça fait, grogna faiblement le brun en détournant le regard une fois de plus. Apprends-moi… Murmura-t-il inaudiblement.

Le jeune homme fit un sourire en coin et s'assit dans le lit en regardant le corps de Ren ; sa peau laiteuse, ses joues roses, son regard embué et sa virilité fièrement dressée contre son ventre… Comment pouvait-il répondre "non" à son amant lorsqu'il le voyait dans un tel état. Petit à petit, Haru se glissa plus loin dans le lit en repoussant la couette. Il arriva au niveau de son membre et regarda Ren dans les yeux avant d'embrasser de ses lèvres douces, les fines lignes de son aine, encore peu marquées. Le garçon gémit en sentant cette sensation nouvelle et mordit son poing pour se faire taire. Il observa Haru avec des yeux humides de plaisir, et lorsque son regard croisa celui du grand blond, il cacha son visage avec ses bras. Le jeune homme commença à lécher son membre, embrassant avidement sa chair légèrement rosée. Ses lèvres contre sa peau glissaient le long de sa verge avec un bruit de succion affolant. Finalement, Haru prit son membre en bouche et commença à le sucer, retraçant les lignes de ses veines avec le bout de sa langue.

\- Mmmh… Haru… je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Commença le gamin en se mordant la lèvre, revenant sur ses propos.

Et si quelqu'un entrait ? Et si quelqu'un de leur famille les surprenait? C'était déjà arrivé, mais cette fois-ci, Ren trouvait ça plus gênant. Il grandissait et comprenait que ce qu'il faisait avec Haru n'était pas une chose que les autres devaient voir. Le blond leva une main et posa deux doigts sur les lèvres de Ren pour le faire taire.

\- C'est ce que tu voulais. Si tu veux que j'arrête tu n'as qu'à me le demander, dit-il simplement.

Le corps de Ren se tendit et face à son silence, Haru reprit ses mouvements de vas-et-viens avec une pointe de satisfaction. Il aurait été frustré de s'arrêter maintenant, presque autant que le garçon.

\- … Haru… Commença Ren, se préparant à poser une question.

L'intéressé soupira intérieurement mais releva la tête et posa son menton sur le haut de la cuisse du garçon en affichant un fin sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, p'tit ange ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais demandé de...-il marqua une pause, à la recherche des mots à employer- ...de te faire du bien... Tu m'as dis que toi aussi tu étais un homme pourtant, alors pourquoi tu…

\- Parce que ton plaisir passe avant le mien, le coupa Haru. Tu es encore jeune, tu as du temps devant toi pour apprendre ce genre de chose.

Le jeune blond fit tourner sa langue autour de l'extrémité du membre de Ren, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé.

\- Mais...J… J'ai envie d'apprendre a-avec toi… Soupira-t-il d'une voix haletante. _Tout..._

Haru releva la tête et se mordit la lèvre en regardant son petit frère avec une envie débordante de le prendre, de lui faire l'amour sauvagement en contemplant sa peau crémeuse bouger dans les draps roses pâles, de la même couleur que les fleurs de cerisier que Ren aimait contempler… De la même couleur que ses joues lorsqu'il était excité…

\- Je t'apprendrais la plus belle des danses si c'est que tu désires, mais chaque chose en son temps… Murmura Haru d'une voix sensuelle que Ren ne lui connaissait pas.

A l'entente de ces quelques mots, le jeune garçon se sentit défaillir, et lorsque la bouche de son aîné revint s'activer sur son membre, il ferma les yeux en lâchant un long râle de plaisir. Des couleurs dansaient devant ses paupières closes tant ces dernières étaient étroitement fermées. "Je t'aime." Ces trois mots n'arrivaient jamais à passer à travers ses lèvres. Que Haru le lui dise au réveil le matin, ou qu'il lui le chuchote au creux de son oreille après leurs ébats ; jamais une seule fois il n'avait réussi à lui répondre. Et pourtant il le voulait de toute son âme. Lorsque Haru réussissait à faire danser des étoiles dans ses yeux, lorsque son cœur battait si vite qu'il pensait que sa cage thoracique allait rompre. Toutes ces émotions que son grand frère créait en lui, Ren lui en était reconnaissant et il aurait aimé pouvoir le remercier avec autant d'ardeur qu'on les lui offrait.

\- Mmmh Haru ! S'exclama Ren tandis que son dos se cambrait sur le lit.

Le garçon eut juste le temps d'attraper un oreiller pour couvrir son visage, étouffant son cri guttural qui trahissait son orgasme imminent. Haru releva la tête et prit son membre en main pour le terminer en regardant le corps du gamin s'agiter dans de petits soubresauts. Lorsque la tension qui régnait dans la pièce commença à redescendre, le jeune blond passa une dernière fois sa langue sur le membre de son petit frère, et il s'assit dans le lit en revenant à son niveau. Il tira le drap rose et recouvrit le corps du gamin, après avoir mémorisé chacun de ses traits. De fines gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front et sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement, au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Haru le prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser tendre sur son front. Ren avait une expression étrange et paraissait presque choqué.

\- Ca va ? Demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça en posant sa tête contre le torse de son grand frère.

\- C'était… Bizarre… Dit-il après un petit moment. Je veux dire que…. D'habitude tu es là mais cette fois…Tu étais encore plus là...

Ren s'embrouillait complètement dans ce qu'il voulait dire, incapable d'exprimer avec clarté ce qu'il ressentait. Les choses lui avaient semblé complètement différentes... Habituellement, il avait juste l'impression de se faire "aider" par Haru, et ça ne le gênait, mais cette fois-ci, le jeune homme ne l'avait pas simplement "aidé". Il lui avait fait découvrir quelque chose de nouveau -certes, ses lèvres sur sa peau lui avait apporté de nouvelles sensations physique, mais ce n'était pas cette nouveauté qui l'avait marqué. Ren avait pu sentir tout l'amour que lui portait Haru, dans chacun de ses mouvements dirigés à son attention, et à présent le garçon bouillonnait d'une envie insatiable qui en demandait plus, toujours plus.

\- Je…

Le garçon voulut reprendre sa phrase et tenter de la reformuler mais son grand frère l'arrêta avec un petit rire.

\- File à la douche. Comme tu n'as pas cours, je voudrais que tu sois prêt le plus rapidement possible pour venir me rejoindre au café. Je vais avoir besoin d'une paire de bras supplémentaire, dit-il en affichant un sourire doux.

Haru couva des yeux son petit ange et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour remettre en place une mèche rebelle. Il l'avait empêché de finir sa phrase parce qu'il se doutait déjà de ce que le gamin allait lui dire. Lui aussi, l'avait ressenti. C'était la première fois qu'il y avait eu autant d'électricité entre eux. La première fois que Haru avait eu envie de se lâcher et de s'offrir entièrement à Ren, autant que lui le désirait. Peut être _la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour_ , à quelques choses près.

\- Je t'aime, dit simplement le jeune homme avant de pencher doucement la tête sur le côté pour coller ses lèvres à celles de son petit frère.

Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, mais la délicatesse avec laquelle il lui rendit son baiser suffit à Haru pour que leur amour réciproque soit confirmé.

* * *

Le grand blond se pencha et ramassa des vêtements sales qui trainaient sur le sol de sa chambre, appartenant tous à Ren. Comme Aki et Shima étaient partis au cinéma, le jeune homme avait entamé un nettoyage complet de la maison, mais le bazarre que mettait le cadet depuis quelques jours était chaotique. Il soupira longuement et partit les mettre dans le panier de linges usés. Le couvercle se referma dans un bruyant "clac" et Haru quitta la salle de bain pour aller chercher Ren. Il frappa à la porte de sa chambre et ouvrit sans attendre de réponse de sa part.

\- Ren, tu me rends la vie impossible ces derniers jours. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives ? Demanda le jeune homme en appuyant son épaule contre le cadre de la porte.

Le gamin était assit sur le lit avec un livre posé sur ses genoux, et il avait relevé la tête à l'arrivée de son frangin. Il haussa les épaules avec un regard distant et se replongea dans ses devoirs. Haru leva les yeux au ciel et avança dans la pièce après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui.

\- Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas à l'école ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Tout va bien, grogna-t-il sans relever la tête.

Haru soupira et lui prit doucement son livre des mains pour le poser un peu plus loin.

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu me mens, tu le sais. Est-ce que c'est quelque chose qui ne va pas à la maison ? Insista-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Tout va bien ! Répéta Ren sur un ton énervé en essayant de reprendre son livre.

Haru le bloqua en attrapant ses poignets et regarda ses pupilles avec insistances, comme s'il essayait de sonder son âme. Le jeune garçon soutient son regard un moment, puis finit par craquer et baissa les yeux en rougissant. Il se leva et repoussa son frère pour essayer de quitter la chambre. Le jeune homme se leva et le saisit par le col de sa chemise pour l'empêcher de partir.

\- C'est toi le problème, avoua-t-il finalement avec la mâchoire crispée. Tu m'énerves. Tu continues de me regarder comme si j'avais six ans, mais j'ai grandi. Je voudrais que tu penses plus à moi. J'ai l'impression que tu t'en fou de ce que je ressens, tu n'as pas envie de moi autant que je le veux… C'est vexant... J'ai l'impression de t'aimer plus que toi tu ne m'aimes.

Haru plaqua Ren contre le mur, et il sembla au gamin qu'il n'avait jamais vu son grand frère aussi énervé. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et les veines sur ses tempes ressortaient, battant au rythme du sang qui y affluait.

\- Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que je dois faire tous les jours pour me retenir ? Est-ce que tu imagines seulement ce que je ressens, moi ? Quand tes mains glissent sur mon corps pendant la nuit, ou quand tu fais tomber ton tee-shirt et que ton short moulant te met en valeur lorsque tu te penches pour le ramasser ? Est-ce que tu as une seule petite idée du conflit avec lequel je vis depuis quelques années ? Cria Haru en tenant fermement les poignets du jeune brun de part et d'autre de sa tête.

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de l'enfant, apeuré par cette réaction violente. Le jeune homme ne sembla pas y faire attention et poursuivit sa tirade.

\- Ren, tu as allumé en moi un feu que seul ton corps brûlant contre le mien réussi à attiser. J'essaie de le contrôler, à chaque seconde, mais ce feu est entrain de me consumer. Tu n'es qu'un enfant, si tu savais à quel point je crains de te blesser, ou d'aller trop loin, trop rapidement avec toi. Si tu savais le nombre de fois ou ton image hantait mon esprit pendant que je m'activais rageusement sur mon membre, frustré de ne pas t'avoir à mes côtés… J'ai attendu et je saurais attendre le temps qu'il faudra, mais je t'interdis de dire que je ne pense pas à toi. Tu occupes chacune de mes pensées et chacun de mes rêves, et au point ou je t'aime, ce serait presque vexant que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Ren resta muait, et regarda son frère avec des yeux humides. A travers les quelques mèches blondes qui tombaient devant son visage, le jeune homme avait les paupières closes, et sa tête légèrement penché en avant laissait supposer qu'il avait honte d'avoir avoué tout ça. Son cœur battait si rapidement dans sa poitrine que le brun pouvait presque l'entendre…

\- Haru...Tu me fais mal...Dit doucement Ren en sentant ses poignets le brûler.

Il attendit sans rien dire de plus, puis Haru ouvrit un peu ses mains, desserrant ainsi la peau de son frère sans pour autant le lâcher complètement. Le gamin réussit à extirper une seule de ses mains de la poigne du jeune homme, et il la posa avec délicatesse sur le cœur de son aîné. Il le sentait battre contre sa paume, aussi rapidement que le sien lorsque Haru le touchait.

\- J'aimerai…-Il fit une pause pour reprendre le début de sa phrase- Je veux que tu arrêtes de me considérer comme un enfant. Je sais ce dont j'ai besoin, et ce dont j'ai envie… Dit-il tout bas.

Ren passa des mains hésitantes autour du cou du jeune homme, puis les fourra dans les cheveux longs qui cachaient le haut de la nuque de Haru.

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes de te retenir...

Le ton qu'employait le gamin frôlait l'ordre, et Haru ouvrit les yeux avec une expression presque choquée. Voir son petit frère l'inviter à la luxure d'une manière aussi simple, et pourtant aussi sensuelle…

\- Tu es sûr ? Si tu m'autorise à commencer, je ne m'arrêterai pas.

Ren se mordit les lèvres et ses joues prirent une teinte un peu plus foncé.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes, pour rien au monde… Souffla-t-il inaudiblement.

Haru avait l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre -ou plutôt un essaim d'abeilles tueuses- comme lorsqu'il était adolescent. Comme lorsqu'il était amoureux et sur le point de faire quelque chose de nouveau… Il hésita quelques courtes secondes avant de coller son torse contre celui de Ren pour l'embrasser passionnément. Le petit frère étouffa un grognement de satisfaction et fit passer une de ses jambes autour du bassin de son amant. Ils avaient tout les deux attendus ce moment depuis un certain temps, et maintenant qu'ils allaient le faire, le temps semblait s'arrêter et la réalité prendre ses jambes à son cou.

\- Est-ce que… C'est un rêve ? Demanda Ren en mettant fin à leur baiser. J'ai déjà rêvé de ça… Je n'ai pas encore envie de me réveiller en étant frustré… Grogna-t-il alors que Haru embrassait l'embouchure de ses lèvres, trop impatient pour attendre la fin de sa phrase.

\- C'est loin d'être un rêve, crois moi. Et dans le cas ou ça en serait un, je n'ai aucunement envie qu'il s'arrête maintenant, Murmura Haru d'une voix sensuelle.

Les deux amants reprirent leur baiser avec fougue, et l'aîné passa ses mains sous les cuisses du plus jeune pour le soulever du sol. L'emprise des mains de Ren sur son cou se fit un peu plus ressentir tandis que le blond faisait quelques pas pour se laisser tomber sur le lit. Il envoya valser sur le parquet, d'un coup de bras, les livres et cahiers d'école du gamin qui jonchaient le lit. Haru fit passer le jeune brun sous lui, et Ren se laissa faire, en glissant ses mains le long du dos musclé de son frère. Elles descendirent jusqu'au torse du jeune homme, et retracèrent lascivement les fines lignes de ses abdominaux. Il agrippa ensuite le bas de son tee-shirt et, d'un geste maladroit, tenta de le faire passer au-dessus de sa tête. Haru eut un rire mélodieux et l'y aida en levant les bras, regardant le visage de son frère se teinter d'un rouge qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Le petit brun se montrait aussi impatient que lui… Il jeta le bout de tissus sur le sol de la pièce tandis qu'il dévoilait son corps à Ren. Le garçon le regarda admirativement et caressa sa peau mise à nue. Haru se pencha avec un sourire mutin et se remit à embrasser son petit frère avec autant de passion que de tendresse. Instinctivement, son bassin vint se coller contre celui de son amant et tous deux entamèrent de lentes et sensuelles ondulations.

Seul le bruit de la pluie contre les volets mêlés aux bruits de leurs respirations venaient déranger le silence qui régnait dans la maison. Une douce chaleur s'introduisait progressivement dans le corps de Ren et sa virilité commençait à durcir, créant dans le bas de son ventre une sensation agréable. Haru lui déboutonna sa chemise avec sa bouche, défaisant les boutons un par un avec l'extrémité de ses dents. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il remonta jusqu'à la bouche du jeune garçon en laissant sa langue parcourir sa peau. Ren se débarrassa de sa chemise et l'envoya un peu plus loin, gémissant en sentant les lèvres du grand blond s'égarer sur son torse, lui remémorant leurs derniers ébats. Haru gémit en sentant les mains hésitantes de Ren s'aventurer sur son jean. Le garçon défit doucement la boucle de sa ceinture, puis fit descendre sa braguette et tira sur son jean pour le faire glisser. Avec un peu d'aide et quelques coups de bassins, le pantalon vola à son tour dans la chambre. Le petit brun rougit en voyant la bosse sur le calecon de son frère, et timidement, il la caressa du bout de son index. Un long râle de plaisir se fit entendre dans la pièce, et Ren se mordit la lèvre avant de glisser sa main sous le morceau de tissus. Il pouvait enfin toucher l'objet de ses convoitises, celui dont il avait maintes et maintes fois rêvé avant de se réveiller en sueur dans les draps. Ren avala bruyamment sa salive et caressa le membre de Haru, qui réagissait comme il le souhaitait à son contact. Il le sentit durcir, tandis que le jeune homme regardait son petit frère avec des yeux humides de plaisir. Il lui avait mieux appris que ce qu'il se pensait… Avec un peu de frustration, il repoussa sa main et entreprit de retirer son caleçon ainsi que le reste des vêtements de Ren. Ce dernier détourna le regard lorsque Haru se retrouva nu au-dessus de lui, ce qui arracha un petit rire au grand blond.

\- Regarde moi… Murmura-t-il en prenant son menton entre son index et son pouce pour lui faire tourner la tête.

Le garçon obéit et déglutit avant de regarder Haru dans les yeux. Son regard caressa ses lèvres roses, ses épaules larges, les muscles de son torse, ses hanches et enfin, son entrejambe imposant. Les battements de cœur de Ren accélèrent en voyant qu'il ressentait la même chose que lui, le même plaisir intense… Leurs corps se collèrent de nouveau et reprirent leur danse endiablée, leurs membres se frottant l'un contre l'autre tandis que leurs bouches se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Ren… Gémit Haru entre deux baisers.

Leurs corps étaient en sueurs et il commençait à y avoir de la buée sur les vitres tant la chaleur qu'ils dégageaient était élevée.

\- Haru… S'il te plait… J'ai besoin de toi… Grogna le garçon en continuant d'onduler les hanches d'une manière subjective.

Le jeune homme se redressa et retourna le garçon pour le mettre à quatre pattes. Ren cambra son dos pour enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller, ayant honte de se montrer comme ça à son amant. Ce dernier comprenait la gêne de son frère mais il ne la releva pas, et commença à embrasser son dos.

\- Ca va aller… Chuchota-t-il en caressant la peau rose de ses fesses.

Pour s'amuser, Haru lui mit une petite claque, et au lieu d'obtenir un grognement, ce qu'il entendit fit battre la chamade à son cœur. Un gémissement étouffé lui parvint, tandis que même les oreilles de Ren se teintaient de rouge.

\- Je rêve… Tu aimes ça… Dit Haru avec un grand sourire, incrédule.

Il lui en mit une seconde. Sa main claqua la peau de Ren et un autre gémissement se fit entendre. Le jeune homme éclata de rire malgré lui, et le petit brun commença à grogner.

\- Arrête ça… Râla-t-il gêné mais peu convainquant dans ses dires.

\- Désolé... Dit-il en étouffant comme il le pouvait, l'amusement qui s'était emparé de lui.

Haru lécha deux de ses doigts sous le regard attentif et inquiet de Ren qui avait relevé la tête. Le garçon mordit l'oreiller en lâchant un gémissement tandis qu'Haru enfonçait un premier doigt en lui. Ses battements de cœur accélèrent et le petit brun essayait de se calmer, comme le répétait son grand frère depuis quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il enfonça un second doigt dans son intérieur, le corps de Ren fit un bond en avant et il se cogna la tête contre le mur. Son bassin bougeait imperceptiblement, essayant de rendre les choses plus agréables.

\- Détends toi… Murmura le blond en embrassant ses omoplates. J'y arriverai pas sinon, je risque de te faire mal, ajouta-t-il en laissant ses lèvres glisser jusqu'à son cou.

\- Mais ça fait déjà mal… Rétorqua le jeune garçon en gémissant.

\- On est pas obligé d'aller plus l…

\- Non ! S'exclama soudainement Ren tandis que ses yeux s'humidifièrent à cause de la douleur, et de la honte qui s'emparaient de lui. J'en ai envie, protesta-t-il.

Haru sourit simplement et ne répondit pas. Il enroula son bras libre autour du bassin du garçon pour que ce dernier arrête de bouger, puis il commença un doux mouvements de ciseaux avec son index et son majeur. Ren avait la mâchoire crispée et la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller pour que Haru ne voit pas son visage baigné de larmes. Peu de temps après que le jeune homme ait commencé ses mouvements de vas-et-viens, le garçon sentit une chaleur monter au fond de lui. Une sensation forte, qui lui prenait les tripes, et lui donnait envie d'en avoir plus, beaucoup plus… Ren tourna la tête sur le côté pour pouvoir respirer. Les larmes avaient laissé des sillons sur joues mais il ne pleurait plus, la douleur rapidement remplacé par un intense plaisir.

\- Mmmh...

Il gémit bruyamment et ferma les yeux, profitant de chacune des sensations que lui offrait Haru… Ses lèvres brûlantes sur sa peau… Sa main caressant ses hanches… Ses doigts bougeant à une cadence régulière, là où personne d'autre n'avait jamais eu accès à part lui.

Le grand blond de son côté, ne manquait rien du spectacle que lui offrait Ren. Son visage à la fois honteux et excité, ses lèvres devenues roses à force d'être embrassées, et son bassin qui bougeait avec ardeur alors que Ren ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Haru continua de bouger ses doigts, puis il les replia et caressa sa zone érogène en guettant les réactions de sa petite tête brune. Son bassin se souleva brutalement et un cri se fit entendre dans la chambre, résonnant contre les parois des murs. Ren laissa ses hanches redescendre un peu, ne prêtant pas attention à ses jambes tremblantes qui avaient manqué de se dérober sous son poids.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Je te ferai un cours d'anatomie plus tard, grogna Haru en se penchant pour embrasser de nouveau le gamin.

Sa langue jouait fébrilement avec celle du jeune garçon, et Ren répondait avec autant d'envie que lui à chacun de ses baisers. Le blond retira ses doigts lorsqu'il eut finit de le préparer, et il tira son bassin jusqu'à son niveau, se postant à genoux derrière lui. Il caressa ses fesses et se pencha pour mordiller le haut d'une de ces dernières. Ren gémit et tourna la tête, foudroyant son frère du regard même si la forme de sa bouche trahissait le malin plaisir qu'il y prenait. Haru se redressa et colla ses hanches contre la peau du gamin, bougeant doucement pour lui faire sentir sa virilité.

\- Haru… Grogna-t-il d'impatience en donnant un petit coup de bassin.

Le jeune homme sourit et après s'être caressé avec ses doigts humides, il posa l'extrémité de son membre contre l'entrée de Ren, tenant fermement ses hanches d'une main. L'envie de le prendre d'une traite s'immisçait comme du poison dans l'esprit du blond, qui luttait tant bien que mal pour rester lucide. Il s'enfonça à l'intérieur de son amant jusqu'à la garde, laissant son membre glisser dans son intérieur sans le brusquer. Le jeune homme lâcha un long râle de plaisir tandis qu'une immense vague de chaleur le submergeait, partant de son entrejambe pour se répandre rapidement dans le reste de son corps. Le gamin était si serré...

Ren quand à lui, avait les yeux fermés et retenait sa respiration. Quelques larmes réussissaient à passer à travers ses paupières closes, et son corps étaient en proie à d'incontrôlables frissons. Une douleur aiguë s'emparait de lui, accompagnée de l'impression qu'il allait être déchiré de l'intérieur. Il entendait Haru lui chuchoter des mots doux au creux de son oreille mais il n'en comprenait pas le sens…

\- Ren… Je pourrais pas bouger si tu te détends pas... Oh, Ren… Répétait-il pour essayer de le faire revenir à lui.

Le jeune garçon ouvrit les yeux et se remit à respirer rapidement en sentant les mains de son frère parcourir son torse. Il releva la tête et lui lança un regard suppliant : il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, peu importe, mais ça lui faisait trop mal… Les mains de Haru glissèrent jusqu'au membre du plus jeune et commencèrent à le caresser de nouveau, entreprenant de le faire rebander. Il se pencha au dessus du corps du gamin et alla chercher ses lèvres pour l'embrassant avidement.

Tout doucement, Haru commença à bouger ses hanches. Il sentit le corps de Ren se cambrer sous lui, chacun de ses muscles se crispant d'une manière incontrôlée. Le petit brun avait mal, certes, mais ce qu'il commençait à sentir était merveilleux. La même chaleur que Haru lui avait procuré avec ses doigts, mais en plus intense encore. Il ne faisait plus qu'un avec l'homme qu'il aimait irrévocablement. Ren rejeta sa tête en arrière en lâchant un long gémissement, et le grand frère mordilla sa lèvre inférieur, craquant devant cette vision tout droit venue de l'Eden. La douleur que ressentait le jeune brun s'estompait, et après quelques petites minutes de lents vas-et-viens, ses hanches changèrent de cadence et imposèrent un rythme plus rapide à Haru. L'homme sentit son cœur rater un bon dans sa poitrine, et il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps pour accélérer à son tour. Sa respiration se fit plus bruyante tandis que son membre allait et venait à l'intérieur de Ren, créant entre eux une tension palpable.

\- Aah !

Ren se mit à gémir plus fort, son plaisir attisé par la main experte de Haru qui avait reprit ses mouvements le long de sa verge. Le garçon ressentait des choses nouvelles, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, et il ne voulait pas s'arrêter maintenant. La peau de ses fesses caressaient les cuisses de son amant à chaque ondulation, et Ren grogna de frustration lorsque Haru sortit de lui. Il gémit longuement et se tourna un peu pour le regarder.

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrê…

Il eut le souffle coupé face à la vision que lui offrait le jeune homme. Il était assis dans le lit, les jambes écartées, son membre dressé contre son ventre, et regardait Ren avec un sourire en coin en lui faisant signe de venir. Le jeune brun avança fébrilement vers lui, réduisant la distance pour retrouver la chaleur de ses bras. Il s'assit sur ses cuisses, et Haru reprit possession des fesses de son amant en le regardant intensément dans les yeux. Leurs mouvements de reins reprirent et leurs gémissements s'entremêlèrent dans la chambre, entrecoupés par leurs respirations saccadées. Ren ondulait des hanches en se tenant aux épaules de son frère, jusqu'à ce que le membre de Haru heurte de nouveau cet endroit si spécial… Le jeune garçon était partagé entre une sensation désagréable et un plaisir intense ; et c'est le deuxième sentiment qui l'emporta. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux, et Ren criait à chaque fois que son amant effleurait sa prostate. Son membre coincés entre leurs deux torses, frottait contre leur peau en créant chez lui un plaisir encore plus intense. Lorsque la main du grand blond vint se poser dessus pour le branler rapidement, le jeune garçon se sentit totalement défaillir.

\- Haru… Je...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se répandit sur son torse et sur la main du jeune homme. Ren cambra son dos, rejeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux en en formant "O" avec sa bouche, dans un cri muet. Haru ne tarda pas à le suivre, et quelques secondes après, il vint à son tour, criant de plaisir en immobilisant les hanches du gamin. Il se vida au fond de lui, fermant les yeux en posant son front contre le torse du jeune garçon Sa respiration était saccadée, et le jeune blond colla son dos contre le mur pour se reposer, regardant Ren dans les yeux. Il lécha sensuellement sa main jusqu'à ce que cette dernière soit propre, puis il ferma les yeux lorsque le garçon se remit à bouger doucement les hanches, infligeant les derniers coups de bassins à son amant. Haru le repoussa finalement, sortant de lui dans un ultime gémissement.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il en se tournant dans le lit pour s'allonger sur le flanc.

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas et vint simplement se blottir contre lui en collant son nez dans sa nuque pour humer son odeur rassurante. Il posa sa tête contre son torse, et le blond tira la couverture par dessus-eux. Ren écouta les battements de son cœur devenir plus régulier et plus lent, puis après quelques minutes, il prit finalement la parole.

\- Haru ? Tu dors ? Demanda-t-il après quelques minutes.

Il regarda les paupières fermés du jeune homme, et son visage si paisible. Ren n'obtint aucune réponse, et il se mordit l'intérieur des joues avant de prendre une longue inspiration.

\- Merci… D'être là pour m'aimer...Personne ne le fait aussi bien que toi… Murmura le gamin en regardant les yeux clos de son frère.

Ce genre de chose, il aurait aimé pouvoir le dire tout les jours à Haru, pouvoir le crier sur tous les toits. Ce dernier afficha un petit sourire, et le visage de Ren vira au rouge lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne dormait pas. "Quel traître." Pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi, Ren, et quoi qu'il arrive, tu seras le seul à détenir la clef de mon cœur, répondit simplement son frère.

Certes, Ren ne parvenait pas à lui dire "Je t'aime" et il lui faudrait du temps avant d'y arriver, mais les mots qu'avaient chuchotés le gamin quelques minutes plus tôt lui suffisait amplement. Haru resserra son étreinte, puis s'endormit peu de temps après en gardant son fin sourire sur les lèvres. Ren regarda son homme s'endormir, puis il ferma les yeux à son tour, en se disant qu'il pouvait bien rêver de lui encore une fois, rien ne serait meilleur que ce qu'il avait vécu ce soir là.


End file.
